Bladeforge
Skrzydlate ostrze Rola: Wojownik Wsparcia Opis Bladeforge sam w sobie przypomina zrobionego całkowicie z metalu, w którym wciąż istnieje płomień. Z dołu i góry jego szczęki wystają niewielkie kolce, lecz wewnątrz niej nie posiada żadnych zębów. Jego oko nie wygląda na zbyt płonące żarem. Dookoła głowy posiada kołnierz z ostrzy. Z jego szyi wystają części metalu, a wewnątrz niej mieści się płomień, który rozciąga się od tułowia Bladeforge'a do ogona z wystającymi częściami łączącymi się ze sobą zakończonego grubszą częścią. Skrzydła nie posiadają błon i składają się na nie wyłącznie duże, podłużne części metalu. Skórki Bladeforge posiada jedną skórkę - Przeklęty Bladeforge. Zmianie ulega tylko żar wewnątrz ciała gada - staje się on jadowicie zielony. Ulepszenia Umiejętności * 'Wewnętrzny Płomień '- Bladeforge wypluwa ze swych płonących trzewi płynną, rozżarzoną stal. Trafieni wrogowie pokryci zostają płynnym ogniem. * 'Odłamki Stali '- Odłamki rozżarzonej stali długości ludzkiego ramienia wystrzeliwują naprzód, tnąc pancerz i łuskę niczym roztopione masło. Wskazówki 'Uderzaj I Znikaj '- Zużyj kilka punktów na zakup Odłamków Stali, a uczynisz z tego smoka potężną maszynę do frontalnych ataków. Tylko nie daj się podejść z tyłu, bo długo nie pociągniesz. 'Wykorzystaj Swój Zasięg '- Odłamki Stali mają bardzo duży zasięg, świetnie nadają się do wykańczania uciekinierów. Tylko dobrze wyceluj! 'Najlepszy Z Bronią... Truth's Charge '- Pchnięcie pozwoli ci dogonić przeciwnika, a dzięki Skupieniu Rycerza zadasz mu duże obrażenia. Historia Jako chłopiec w Wysokich Miasta Halvalas, Kelven chciał nic więcej niż być obchodzony, ale spróbuj, jak on może, to zawsze wydawało się, spadną. Na polu sportowym, to on upuścić piłkę lub przypadkowo przejść do innego zespołu, na tańce w ratuszu, nigdy nie był popularny, nawet w kuźni ojca, pomimo wielu lat nauczania Kelven była niezdarna i niewykwalifikowanych. Choć nie jest szczególnie brzydkie i głupie, złe Kelven jakoś nie mógł wznieść się ponad swoich rówieśników w żaden sposób. Na wysokości jego 17. lecie Kelven postanowił opuścić swój dom i znaleźć swoje powołanie, coś, co mu pokazać, jak odblokować potencjał, że był pewien, że miał. Spakował kilka rzeczy, wziął małą krótki miecz w kuźni miasta, opuścił jego rodziców i przyjaciół, i ruszył na Wschód w góry, aby zasięgnąć jego przeznaczenie, gdziekolwiek by go zabrać drogowego. Po wielu dni i nocy Kelven wędrował daleko od ojczyzny w poniższych polach i wielka wyżyna burza padało stale przez trzy dni. Kelven był przemoczony do szpiku kości, gdy zobaczył w malejącej wieczornym świetle błysk lampy wiszącej na dużym kamiennym mostem. Myśląc do schronu pod nim na noc, Kelven przyspieszył kroku przez deszcz wałkowania. Ale zwolnił, kiedy, przez słabe i gadać deszczu na bruku usłyszał skirl stali oraz warczenie zwierząt. Rysunek krótki miecz zbliżył się do samego mostu rzuca cień. Stepping nad upadłym szczupaka i w cień znalazł strażnika zaangażowany w walkę z slavering garbaty troll. Kelven uderzył w zwierzę od tyłu i zerwał bestie uzbroić czysto. Spadł na kamienie i wił się nienaturalnie, robaków, w kierunku byłego właściciela. W obrzydzenia Kelven nożem ponownie i ponownie. W zamieszaniu strażnik przetoczył się od trolla i wrócił teraz opierając się ciężko na jego szczupaka. Szybko przebił bestię, przyciskając go do ściany i krzyknął do Kelven uderzyć się głową! Gdy było już po wszystkim. Stara gwardia powiedziała mu, że troll był przyczyną problemów dla podróżnych na moście na dzień, ale nie docenił siły stwora i nie ogarnia go. Georges było jego imię, a on był kapitanem Landsguard króla Teremyr z Gant. Powitał Kelven do chaty strażników w pobliżu, i zaprosił go do powrotu do twierdzy i być jego giermka w Landsguard. Kelven, czując, że znalazł swoje powołanie w końcu zgodził się, a tym samym entuzjazmem uderzył na swoim nowym życiu. Przez lata Kelven celował, najpierw jako dziedzica Georges ', a później jako szanowanego rycerza królestwa. Gdy dotarł średnim wieku, Kelven pokonał złych rycerzy, poległych czarowników, pokonał wielkie hordy bandyckie i bronił zamku swego pana z nekromanta, który uczynił z samą ziemię ze szczytu lata do ciemnych głębi okrutnej zimy. On był obchodzony, ale zamiast być zadowolony, ciemne wspomnienia z dzieciństwa doprowadziły go do dążenia do bardziej. Po drugiej stronie jego 37-ty jesienią, Kelven słyszał o wielkim turnieju w Halvalas, wysoki miasta na wybrzeżu. Na koniu to był tydzień w podróży więc z gór, z powrotem do domu, miał opuszczony tak dawno temu. Celem tego turnieju był wybór kandydata na Battles Above, mistrz wybiera się na ten turniej będzie miał szansę na podbój przestworzy Wiecznego Ziem i walczyć o panowanie tytanów. Kelven pożegnał jego stacji wśród tej Landsguard, pozostawił wszystko, ale jego broń, jego płyty mail i jego rumaka i wyruszył na Górnym Mieście, zdeterminowany, aby wygrać turniej i wziąć to, co widział, jak jego prawowite miejsce przede wszystkim jako mistrz w ziemi. Był pewien, że może wygrać. Kiedy dotarł Halvalas, okazało się, że jego dawni koledzy nie rozpoznał kim się stał. Miasta tętniły z zewnątrz, a Kelven spadła w między nimi, łącząc się z innymi. W badaniach jego sprawność była świetna, ale nadal nie było innych, które również wykazały obietnicy. W końcu Kelven stał z dwoma innymi obok niego przy ołtarzu w czasie wyboru. Gdy starszy stanął przed nimi, a wyrok został wydany, Kelven ponownie pozostawił. Starszy wyszeptał tylko za słowa, uważał Kelven na wybranym "Zbyt dumny." Dał porad innych odrzucony kandydat, ale Kevlen nie usłyszeli. Jego uszy są zbyt pełne jego gwałtowny serca jak ponury gniew chwycił go. Przed Ceremonia była jeszcze kompletna Kelven krok od podium i popchnął przez zebranych tłum do teraz pustych polach turniejowych. Gromadzenie szczątki wielu ostrzy rozdzieleni podczas badań, że zadrżała lance z zakresu pochylenia, noże i siekiery, napierśniki glewia głowy i brigandines Kelven wypełnione wielką swain. Następnie, z herkulesowej siły jednej posiadanej, on wyciągnął ogromny jazda wózek do kuźni młodości. Jego oblicze było ciemno, a kowale w kuźni uciekli jego ponure wpływać. Po wejściu wielkie drzwi stodoły-jak i szalunki wysokie okna kuźni-house, Kelven zaczął pracować. Na dzień kuźnie płonęły, grube i wiszące dymu wylewa nieskończoność ze stosów. Okrzyki Twisted Metal, jak krzyki torturowanej dziewczyny, mówiło się wydawać z miejsca. Nikt nie odważył się podejść do szaleńca w pracy w. Następnie, we wczesnych godzinach porannych, podczas gdy gwiazdy nadal świeciły, hałasy wszystko się zatrzymało. Wewnątrz domu kuźni, okapu zapchane ociąganie się dym, skrawki stali i żeliwa zostały czubate przypadkowo wokół wielkiego dzieła Kelven za, potwornym rzeźba potężnego smoka. Stał lśniące wśród nieładzie, z błyszczącymi krawędziami arcydzieło i spłaszczone ostrze. Jak duskstar zatonął nisko nad horyzontem, Kelven ukląkł przed jego stworzeniem, rozebrany do pasa i lśniący od brudu i potu w nudnym świetle kuźni słabnie. Mroczna postać zaczaił się w pobliżu jego ramieniu, obrzydliwy czai cień, który szepnął gardłowym głosem w uchu Kelven za. Gulgora, bezkształtna języka Chaosu mówił Kelven, jak on może uczynić jego twórczość na żywo. Jak Dawnstar wziął niebo rano, Kelven mówił ostatni zaklęcia. Gulgora skoczył naprzód z cienia, chwilowym przebłysku przesunięcie szaleństwo, i pogrążył ciała przez wojownika, a do serca giganta stalowego, gdaczą w gęstej i echem głosu. Kelven patrzył z ponurą determinacją, jak piekielny płomień świeci w jego tworzeniu, dowód paktu miał kute z językiem Chaosu. Smok podniósł głowę i spojrzał na lśniącą go stale z oczami jak węgle Forge. Nadszedł czas, by zająć jego miejsce w niebie, przez życie, jeśli zajdzie taka potrzeba. Mieszkańcy Halvalas wciąż o tym opowiedzieć o Kelven Kto nie byłby Denied i jego potężnego smoka stali i ognia. W czasie od wznoszenia Kelven za inne smoki Bladeforge zostały podobno, ale wciąż ich tajemnice są tracone z ich jeźdźców. W tym dniu nikt, ale sam wiem Kelven źródło pożarów wewnątrz, serce Rider wiecznie w piekielnej spalanie płomieniem. Polecane bronie * Truth's Charge Ciekawostki